California bitch
by abigleave
Summary: Carlie come to la push with her half brother Collin, dad and step mum Lina. she sarcastic, nasty and with drawn but somehow Embry manages to worm his way into her warming heart, Embry OC


Here I was a total California chick moving to rainy La Push in Washington, I was my mothers daughter. She was a bitchy hooker who met my father on his honeymoon, she met up with him a lot afterwards till he cheated on his wife and I was born. Mum took drugs and I moved in with my snobby step-mother and dad, she gave birth to her son Collin and started accepting me as I daughter as I sucked up calling her mum. We moved from La Push when I was eight and my little brother was six to sunny California where my mother originated from while my father and step-mum were from the Indian reservation near folks. We moved because my father got a job offer, but now I am fully settled they decide ditch the sun and great house to go to drizzly La Push to visit our route. Blah, blah, blah, my names Carlie Casey Littlesea I am 5'2 and a golden tan from Cali sun. I am the spit of my mother not taking any of my Indian routes from my father but we had a DNA test I am his daughter. I have waist length, light brunette hair with honey blonde tones that resembled Miley Cyrus's hair. My eyes are blue resembling the bright, New ZealandSea, and I resemble nothing of my father or brother. They both have dark black hair, russet skin and brown eyes so does Lina (my step mother) but hers is straight down to her shoulder blade. My mum, Jessie Rowland had long blonde hair and blue eyes, so I guessed black and blonde make brown. Everything was unpacked in my new room it was small because a huge full wardrobe took up a wall; my single bed (sadly) was shoved up against the opposite wall. I had a bedside table and a set of draws crammed in between the wardrobes slide door and my new bed. My bed had silk, purple bedding yet my bedside table held a pink light matching the fluffy rug in the middle of the floor on the golden, wooden floorboards. I had a lock on the wooden, white, bedroom door which I was happy with but I missed my Cali room with my double bed and desk, draws. One great thing about this place my dad got me a car a black mini convertible under mum's strict orders to not get me something really expensive because I got distracted when I took her Mercedes for a test drive without permission when some hotties' walked past and crashed. Today is my first day at a new school; I took a quick shower and got into my matching, black, lace bra and thong. I dried my hair then straightened it so it tickled my waist gently; I did my make-up with light foundation, bronzer, and light blusher. I tinted my brown eyelashes with black mascara then light eyeliner with eye pencil on the lightly. I brushed grey eye shadow on my eyelid giving a smoky affect and then painted my lips crimson with deep red lipstick. I slid silver skulls into my earlobes that tugged down my earlobe roughly, I slid a dangly belly bar into the small hole in my stomach. It's silver with diamante going down till a sliver skull decorates with small diamonds, before finding an outfit. I got dressed in a short, black skirt in a soft material with a white t-shirt that kept close to my skin showing off my figure, I looking in the mirror and grimaced, I found knee high, suede boot heels. I retrieved a red cardigan that nearly covered the back of my skirt that only reached mid thigh. Another glance in the mirror, then I found a white, shoulder bag and packed it with my IPhone, iPod, purse, make-up bag, pills and keys. I walked out my room shutting the door behind me and down the soft, cream carpet of the stairs holding the dark, brown banister and delicately trailing my fingers of my left hand over the floral wallpaper that had odd lily's stuck out and a bumpy trail. My little brother who was taller than me sat eating almost a box of cereal, while my parents were no-where in sight. They must have gone to work; I tiptoed to the front door and opened it quietly before grabbing my car keys out of my bag and pressing that magic button that opens the car. Smirking I slammed the door behind me and raced to my car jumping onto the leather seats I slammed my side door shut and locked the car as my brother ran out and scowled with a hint of happiness. I reversed and opened my window slightly,

"Don't be late" I tormented with a wink; he cracked a grin, "Later loser" I mused speeding off. It was a short drive to the new school; everyone turned and stared as I slid my car into an empty spot near front. Hopping out I embraced the attention I was receiving with a smirk and an odd wink at any guy who dared stare, I walked in and too the front office. An obese woman sat behind the desk, she wore no make-up and looked like the scowl she wore was permanent.

"Can I help you?" she spat, I grimaced resisting the urge to insult her about all those sad grey hairs or that spiteful, hairy wart that I swear was staring at me. Then again I could just mention that her pant suit looked fit to burst and green wasn't her colour but I decide against it surprisingly.

"Ye," I drawled lazily, "I'm the new kid, duh" I carried on, she made a face pulling up the left side of her face so I could see a few yellow, rotten teeth. She got up and walked over to a filing cabinet, possibly to get my stuff but who knows right now till a few sniggers behind me made me spin. I face a group of hot lads; they all had russet skin like my fathers, black hair, brown eyes all alike.

"You know not many challenge her" one noted, he was scrawnier than the rest, "Names Paul," he introduced himself smirking. I turned my whole body to face them and raised an eyebrow into an arch,

"And I care because?" I retorted, my voice was girly but I made it work I looked through them all noticing one staring at me, "There's something wrong with your mate" I remarked before an irritated throat clearing. I turned back to the light wooden side and looked through the framed glass at the obese bitch, she glared at me,

'Wow, she believes she can out bitch me' I though retaining a chuckle. She shoved a file into my hand forcefully causing me to stumble backwards slightly; I regained my posture and looked down at the file.

"Don't you have a brother joining today" she snarled, I rolled my blue eyes at her and shrugged making her glare viciously.

"Ye, he had to walk because I didn't want him to sweat in my car" I explained as the sweat devil himself rushed in panting, I giggled unconsciously as he glared at me. I poked my tongue out,

"Good luck, she ain't friendly" I warned smirking she growled at me but I just trotted off and through the doors finding my way to my first class.

English- Mr Jones

Mathematics- Mrs Markland

Break-

Chemistry- Miss Hays

ICT- Mr Nesbit

Lunch

Art- Mr Brown

Music- Mrs Foyer

I read the map to find my way to English, which I did surprisingly; I walked into to see Paul who grinned wildly. I walked over and took the seat next to him ignoring the teacher's protests for me to take a seat yet,

"Miss Littlesea" he exclaimed, I jerked my head in his direction with an arched eyebrow.

"I am not going to tell everyone about me so if that's what you want, leave it" I retorted at him, his cheeks flushed crimson but he didn't retaliate he just started teaching.

"So, do I get your name now" Paul attempted, I turned and looked at him before lifting my hand and grazing his arm with my fingertips flirtatiously. Winking with a smirk a leaned forward and placed my red lips to his left cheek, as I pulled away a red, lip mark stained his cheek. Unlike most boys who blushed his just smirked back at me,

"Littlesea weren't you listening to the teacher" I remarked sarcastically, he chuckled at me before eyeing me up.

"Whatever" he laughed, I got out my mobile and played games the entire lesson because Mr Jones's rants just bored me. The bell rang I escaped that retched class and got put into another Mathematics with Mrs Markland. I walked in and noticed two of the boys from this morning not Paul, one smaller and baby faced and the other appeared to be scowling at his work. I took a seat in a desk before them next to a plain chick, she gasped when I sat and looked at me in pure shock. I raised an eyebrow at her with a daring expression like I was daring her to say something; she shrunk away and stuck her head into a book though her expression didn't change.

"Hey" a boyish, child-like voice behind me greeted, I turned my head not in the slightest bothered by this, "I'm Seth and this is Jacob" he introduced himself and his friend. I nodded and turned around,

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself" his friend muttered, I spun and smirked at them.

"Why would I do that?" I asked rhetorically before turning in my seat and pulling out my mobile and again playing games for the entire lesson, Seth and Jacob were muttering behind me. I couldn't hear then but wasn't particularly bothered about it either, my phone rung loudly capturing the whole class's attention. I read the ID looking at the picture, my mate Adrianna

"Adie baby," I answered loudly, she laughed into the phone.

"Sup baby girl how La Push treating ya, any hotties?" she quizzed; I giggled as Mrs Markland silently fumed.

"La Push is drizzly and dull" I answer the first before thinks, "And plenty of hotties babe you better visit" I answered the second one grinning.

"Ah, appearance?" she enquired in a sing-song voice, I thought back to my first encounter this morning.

"Well, I saw a few this morning', nice looking group, tan, muscle, my type except one stared" I told her the last part warily, she giggled.

"It sounds like a few hook-ups" she sang, I laughed as the teacher glared, "baby you better save me some," she added giggling.

"Hey, I want a sturdy relationship this time" I told her, it was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing.

"If a guy can reel you in is getting an award," she mused, Mrs Markland approached angrily most likely to try and confiscate my mobile, "Seriously girl no more bruises or I will ban you from hook-ups" she warned.

"I gotta go babe, class and teacher is not respecting me" I sighed, "Love ya chica" I told her trying to hide my depression.

"Love ya too, good luck" she ended the call and I ducked it behind my back when Miss reached for it, I tusked wagging my finger at her disapprovingly.

"Miss Littlesea, please refrain from calls in class" she seethed before walking back to the front of the class and continued teaching while I continued playing games and ignoring her. The bell rang and we all left class and pilled out into the filled corridor, I walked to the hall and collected a cheap bottle of water before finding a bathroom and going in. I stood in the surprisingly empty bathroom and pulled my pills out of my bag placing them and my water on the counter beside the sink; I pulled out a pill and popped it in my mouth before draining a few sips off water. The door swung open to reveal the plain brunette from Math's I sat next to she looked at the pills to me and let her mouth drop in shock.

"I'm sorry" she spluttered before exiting and rushing away, I shoved the pills back in my bag and walked to my next lesson. She was shy most likely she won't tell a soul, Chemistry next so I used the map and guided myself through the crowded hallways. The bell rang soon and I walked in standing by the teacher's desk till everyone came in and sat. Miss Hays came in and looked from me to the desks,

"Everyone here, take a seat anywhere" she told me distracted a little, I just nodded and walked to the back spare seat without paying attention. I took and seat and pulled out my iPod instead of my mobile that was almost out of battery,

"Hey," a soft but husky voice spoke, I almost shivered, almost. I turned to the seat next to me to see a lad with russet skin, chocolate eyes, black hair and a beautiful face; I realised he was the one from this morning who stared at me.

"Sup" I responded lazily, he stared at me not responding so I returned my attention to my iPod and continued playing logo quiz. I felt him staring at me the entire lesson, creepy much, when the bell went I got up and immediately left walking to my next class. I had ICT I met Jared, Quil and Leah in that class all like everyone else I met today, the teacher didn't like me much because I refrained from doing the work he set and playing games all lesson, at lunch I put my bag in my locker with five dollars in my pocket. Collin yipped at the sight of me and ran over.

"Come sit with me and meet my friends" he demanded overexcited, he pulled on my arm and tried my signature look of puppy dog eyes. I allowed him to pull me over; I had met all the people there briefly.

"Everyone this is my sister Carlie," he introduced me, before he attempted to introduce everyone.

"I know everyone," I told him smacking my hand over his mouth with a grimace, "Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared and shy chick" I murmured bored.

"She's Kim, Carlie" he introduced shy chick, who was wrapped in Jared's arms; Paul smirked at me while Seth sent me a genuine smile.

"So we have a name to go with your face" he chuckled, I shot him a sarcastic smile before looking back at my buff brother. Another boy approached,

"And this is Brady," he introduced the dude smiling, "Brady this is Carlie" with that Brady stuck out a tanned hand to me which I looked at and grimaced before looking away. Brady awkwardly reeled his hand in,

"Will you drive me home tonight?" Collin asked breaking the tension, all the tables attention was on me.

"Do I look like a taxi service?" I asked sarcastically, he pulled puppy dog eye and stared at me before slipping his arms around my waist and lifted me up slightly.

"Put me down," I giggled he spun me roughly, "Fine I will give you a ride home" I agreed without a smile but a surprisingly happy facial. He placed me gently onto a seat opposite Embry, who continued too stare then Col took a seat beside me, I was sat in-between Kim and Col.

"So Kimmy," I noted looking at the plain girl, she shrunk away frowning at the name, "Why so quiet not shy are we" I urged smirking at how uncomfortable she had become.

"It's Kim" Jared seethed; I backed away in sarcastic fear and shock, then stood and winked at Col.

"Whatever," I drawled, "Bye Kimmy, later losers" I bid farewell before flouncing off with my smirk permanently on my face. I flounced off to my car feeling the common stares of people. Collin was clever enough to realise he was walking home and walked past my car to the exit. I sped home and parked up before bouncing inside, both parents were out. Not that I ever cared we didn't see them much anyway why would a new place change that. I did my exercise for the day, jogging and walking around the house on my phone texting and then yoga. I changed into a black skirt with white dots rowed on it. Over that I pulled on a low cut, baggy, white top the sleeves reaching the middle of my forearm and the collar circled at my collar bone. A large pink C was the decoration on the shirt, it wasn't at good combo but it was a comfy one. I wrapped all my hair into a loose, messy bun on my head. I dragged on my old, pink, bunny slippers on and traipsed downstairs. In my mainly white kitchen I made a large cup of tea with two small sugars and plenty of soy milk. I decided to temporarily de-bitch in my bored state, gathering the object I could cook up together for a meal. Two slices of white bread, three slices of honey ham, eight pieces of sliced tomato; four lettuce leaves and smothered by ketchup and ham. On the grey plate for Collin with a pint of coke, I tugged a draw open that Lina shoved all random bits in when she is hovering. I grabbed the yellow, sticky note pad and a purple pen.

_DE-Bitched eat up, promise it isn't poisoned ;)_ - I wrote in my skilled, curvy handwriting. One day I wanted to become a writer and own a magazine or do books. I trotted of back to the TV and switched on One Tree Hill. I can't believe Brooke is lying to Lucas, Gawd get a grip woman your man is fine. When that finished I pulled up my recorded list and got Life Unexpected was played. Lux should totally get with Jones totally hottie and stop waiting for the Bug of all windows. Although got to admit Bug is quite hot. The front door flew open; with a quick push it was slammed shut. Heavy footsteps made their way to the kitchen,

"Thank you" the muttered shout of approval from my little brother who most likely has already got mustard on his face.

"Whatever" I called back returning to the lovely programme. A heavy, tanned body flopped down beside me. A small mustard mark in the corner of his lips on the right,

"Mustard face" I told him, boredom lacing my insult. He wiped his face grinning happily. He lent on me heavily almost knocking all the wind out of me,

"Get off you biff" I joked batting at him.

"Or what?" he challenged, which I took without any second thoughts.

"You want your special place crushed cos I happily will" I threatened, he moved cautiously without a second thought of challenging me. I got up and gave him the remote when my programme finished before jogging upstairs. I changed into white, short shorts and a baggy, low cut, pink top with Mondays suck in white. Sliding my feet into my LA slippers, they were clear heels with fluffy, pink decorating them nicely.


End file.
